Right Kind Of Wrong
by Taam.xo
Summary: She knew it was wrong, she always hated herself afterwards but she couldn’t bring herself to walk away from him. She loved him, oh how she loved him, it was her biggest fault how much she loved him. Sirius Black, was Ashlinn Conner’s biggest fault.


_I know all about,Yea about your reputationAnd now it's bound to be a heartbreak situationBut I can't help it if I'm helplessEvery time that I'm where you areYou walk in and my strength walks out the doorSay my name and I can't fight it any moreOh I know, I should goBut I need your touch just too damn_ _much_

She knew it was wrong, she always hated herself afterwards but she couldn't bring herself to walk away from him. She loved him, oh how she loved him, it was her biggest fault how much she loved him. Sirius Black, was Ashlinn Conner's biggest fault. His god like looks, charming personality, his intoxicating presence Ashlinn cursed them all.

It all started in her fourth year, with a kiss, of course she was friends with him before, good friends, she had always been in love with him, but he was a playboy dating one girl flirting with another, cheating another one. Ashlinn always thought she would be different, but she never was, she was just someone to snog, someone to shag and with no strings attached.

_Loving you, That isn't really something I should doI shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yaWell I should try to be strongBut baby you're the right kind of wrongYa, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"Linny" Sirius purred, as he pulled her into a broom closet, pushing her up against the wall, his lips attacking her jugular. "I've missed you"

"yeah it looked like it" she whispered, how could he miss her when he was making out with Sandra Jeffery all week.

She felt him smirk against her neck like he always did, when she was pouting about him being with another girl. "your so hot when your jealous" then his lips were on hers, and all her strength to deny him was gone, just like that she was his, his play thing, 'Jump" he would say and she would reply ' how high' instantly.

_It might be a mistakeA mistake I'm makin' But what your giving I am happy to be takingCause no one's ever made me feelThe way I feel when I'm in your arms_

Its not like Sirius didn't care about her, she knew he did in his own way, she was the only girl he would always come back to, she wasn't sure why but she liked to believe it was because he liked her, it helped her sleep at night.

Every touch, even a soft graze of his finger tips made her feel so alive, when ever they would have sex it was always so passionate, it never got old, it was always amazing but the one thing she loved more then the sex and kisses, was when they were finished after he would pull out of her, she would lay against his chest and he would lazily wrap an arm around her waist, and she would actually feel like they were a real couple, like she was his, and he was hers completely.

_They say your something I should do withoutThey don't know what goes onWhen the lights go outThere's no way to explainAll the pleasure is worth all the pain_

"oh Ash" Lily said, hugging Ashlinn's crying body. "why do you do this to yourself" Lily never approved of what Ashlinn did with Sirius, or the way Sirius treated Ashlinn. She wish she could help Ashlinn find the strength to finally leave Sirius and not run back to him.

_They say your something I should do withoutThey don't know what goes onWhen the lights go outThere's no way to explainAll the pleasure is worth all the pain_

Ashlinn could never explain it to Lily, Lily usual told her she was stupid for always running back to Sirius, and Ashlinn knew that too but she couldn't help it, she was in too deep to pull herself back out. She wasn't sure what it was but something always pulled her back into him, no matter how many times she saw him with another girl, or how bad he treated her, she was always there.

_Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-heyI shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yaWell I should try to be strongBut baby you're the right kind of wrongYa, baby you're the right kind of wrongI should try to run but I just can't seem to'Cause every time I run your the one I run toCan't do without what you do to me,I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_

Ashlinn did try, she tired her hardest to resist him, but she always caved, she would always be convinced that this time was different, his touch was like fire to her, his voice the softest lullaby, his kisses were…his kisses was her oxygen. Sirius Black was Ashlinn's life support. She lived for those moments they had together but she longed for the old memories the ones that didn't involve kisses, or removing of any clothes, the ones from before fourth year, when they would just hang by the lake, or sit in the common room.

_I know all about,Yea about your reputation And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situationBut I can't help it if I'm helpless.E__very time that I'm where you are You walk in and my strength walks out the door Say my name and I can't fight it any more Oh I know, I should go But I need your touch just too damn much Hey-yeah Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should doI shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strongBut baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)Baby you're the right kind of wrongBaby you're the right kind of wrong_

"Ash" James Potter called out walking into the sixth year girls dormitory, he hadn't seen his long time friend all day, in fact the only girl he would call a friend, the only girl he cared about more then himself, well except for Lily but James was getting tired of the games she would play with him, he would much prefer Ashlinn, but she was Sirius'. she wasn't in the room, but he heard small sobs coming from the bathroom, James' sense of curiosity took over, and sure enough Ashlinn was sitting on the bathroom fall hugging her knees, tears stained her cheeks, her soft golden brown hair a tangled mess, her normally bright blue eyes, filled with tears, and sadness. He sighed, he'd seen her like this many times, and it always made him mad, how could Sirius treat such a amazing girl like Ashlinn like that.

"Ash" he said softly, gathering her up into a hug. "you need to stop going back to him" Ashlinn was silent, "you can't keep doing this two yourself, he doesn't deserve you" she nodded silently into his chest, he sighed he wished he could make her understand. "your so amazing Ash, Sirius is a fool, course I know about 800 guys who would gladly line up and take Sirius' place and I mean that's just in this school, if we added the neighbouring school districts I bet we could triple that number"

"Right" Ashlinn snorted, smiling, that's what she always loved about James, he could always make her smile, always knew the right thing to say.

"Oh Ashlinn, are you joking I might not hang out with each guy in this school, but I like think that I have my finger on the pulse of a common man and believe me that pulse considerably quickens whenever you walk by" she look up at him taken back, no one had ever said anything like that to or about her.

"are you going to be okay?" James asked gently.

"just let me hold you for a while that's whats going to fix me" she said, snuggling in closer to him. They were silent, just holding each other, wondering what the other was thinking, what the other was feeling. "James" Ashlinn whispered, breaking the long silence.

"yeah" came James muffled reply.

"are you one of them?… erh I was wondering if your one of those quick pulses?" she asked, blushing. James smirked his famous James Potter smirk, tilting her head upwards with his finger tips, their eyes reading into each others soul. They both leaned closer "of course" he whisper, then he dipped down and his lips crashed onto hers. Ashlinn was amazed, she never thought, she could feel like that with anyone else except Sirius, but James had made her feel just that. But in the back of her mind she knew she would always love Sirius, Sirius Black was the Right kind of Wrong.


End file.
